


Out of the Shadows

by TH (TornThorn)



Series: Does Anyone Even Still Go Here? [2]
Category: Ninja Assassin (2009)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TH
Summary: Raizo now faces the choice of what to do with his life.





	Out of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally post to FFN 7/12/10

That morning, as I watched the rising sun, finally free from the shadows of the unending night, I knew things would never be the same.

And as much as I rejoiced at finally achieving the goal, the only focus of my life for so many years, a small beat of my heart pounded a swift, quiet melody of mourning. It was not a good way of life. It was wrong to take children, and twist them, and destroy their innocence, and break all the boundaries to force them to kill. And yet, there was history in it. There was a more simple life. One ruled by the traditions and expectations of centuries.

Even now, after all of it was over, I still found myself fighting to escape from my past.

It was only later that I realized another truth and pain: I now had nothing to focus my life on.

I was completely unprepared for a regular life. It would be impossible for me. But this was all I had been working for. The idea of a life of my own, devoted to whatever I might wish, had never entered my mind.

What to do with the rest of my life?

I found my answer, my salvation, in Mika Coretti. She had helped me, done her best to protect and support me, as I faced my past and the hold Lord Ozuno had on my soul.

Now, I would do the same for her.

It was a strange arrangement. She chose the cases she would pursue for Interpol (she had earned that much), and I would keep her safe from any who would threaten her. Our relationship was one of silence and thoughts. She would unravel great mysteries before my eyes, and I would help however I could. Many times, powerful men and organizations would attempt to intimidate or jeopardize Mika. Soon, they learned it was no use.

I stood in the shadows, and in the light, always at her side. They tried again and again, but they could not break through while I remained.

Sometimes she would ask me about my life in the Clan. I answered truthfully, honestly. If any had the right to ask, and receive an answer, it was Mika. My life was devoted to helping her expose evil.

I lived in the night's endless shadows again. But, now, it was my choice.

I was pleased with my life, and I knew Kiriko would be too.


End file.
